


Ishimondo one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Accidentallyi swear, Actually please stop scrolling and read this, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im just bad at writing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet, They gay keep scrollin, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my little experiment ig. I'm mostly doing this for practice, but I decided to post it AND take requests to broaden my horizons ig. Cause if left to my own devices I would probably just write the same thing over and over lol anyways yeah, enjoy! :D[Constructive criticism is very welcome! Hate is not >:( ]
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Ishimaru looked his best friend in they eyes, the eyes that he had always found beautiful, but could never say anything because he was too shy. Mondo looked back at him, his face just barely letting on an amused smirk.

"Sumthin' wrong, bro?" Mondo asked, deciding to break the silence that had fallen over them a few minutes prior. "N-no...just." Ishimaru took another moment to stare into Mondo's eyes. "You have very nice eyes." He siad, with a small smile. 

Mondo fought back his urge to just scoff and look away, he never reacted well to compliments. He never really believed the people that said them, but Taka was different. Mondo knew he wouldn't lie, being the Ultimate Moral Compass and all, so that meant that the compliment was genuine, not just Taka trying to get on his good side.

"T-thanks, bro." He siad, quickly looking away. Ishimaru cocked his head to the side the slightest bit, something virtually invisible of you weren't looking for it, he wondered if he siad something wrong but he knew if he had then Mondo's reaction would've been much stronger.

He decided to brush it off and went back to...what was he even doing again? Right! Geometry! He picked up his pencil and began working on the problems presented on the paper.

Mondo on the other hand, was lost in his bestfriends looks. He was all for men appreciating another man's body without it being seen as gay, but damn, Mondo wasn't just having straight thoughts at the moment. 

Mondo was mainly focused on the other's face though, Taka was super attractive. 

He had a bit of a softer, but not feminine, jawline, high cheekbones, innocent round eyes, despite the color being somewhat hellish. Mondo could feel the blush on his face, so he just looked at the paper in front of Taka. "Whatcha workin' on, bro?" He asked, trying to sound like his normal self.

"Geometry homework, which you probably should be too." Ishimaru stated, it sounded a tad bit harsh, but it came from a place of love. Taka has siad over a million times that Mondo was such a smart man, and if he just applied himself more, he'd be making A's in no time. He just wanted Mondo to succeed. 

"Eh, Math ain't my greatest strength." Momdo brushed it off, he was in no mood to deal with numbers at the moment. "Mondo, if you just applied yourself...I promise-" Ishimaru began but Mondo quickly stopped him before it turned into a lecture. "Taka, I know ya have a shit ton of faith in me, but I ain't built fer it like you are. I just dont get tha stuff, I've come ta terms with the fact that I ain't tha smartest." He siad, patting his friends shoulder. 

Ishimaru pouted before looking Mondo in the eyes again. "It...doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Mondo felt guilt run through him, almost like it had pushed itself onto his veins and was pumping itself throughout his whole body. Mondo then went fishing in his bag for the same paper he'd been given about a half hour ago. 

"Dammit Taka, bein' able ta make me do shit." Mondo siad, his words would've sounded mean if it weren't for the time they were in. The same tone people would use while making fun of thier best friend, or playfully insulting a pet. Ishimaru was only shocked for a second before happiness swept over him.

Usually Mondo would've just brushed Taka off, leaving him, admittedly, a little hurt. This was a very welcome surprise to him, being able to persuade his friend into doing schoolwork was a huge achievement. "So, how ya do this agian?" Mondo asked, completely drawing a blank on how to even solve any of it.

Ishimaru explained happily, and while Mondo was very confused, he tried to solve a problem. He got frustrated halfway through and wanted to punch something, but he kept his cool, and Ishimaru gently guided him though the problem, rewarding him with words of praise when he got the right answer.

It made the gang leader blush, he wouldn't ever admit it but he liked getting praised. Who wouldn't want to be told that they'd done a good job anyways? They sat in silence for a while longer, Mondo working a lot slower than Ishimaru. 

Once Mondo got the the fifth, and final, question on the paper he let out an angry guff. "Tha fuck is this?" He muttered, and Ishimaru shot him a look of sympathy. "Oh yes. That one is very difficult, but don't worry bro! I know you can do it, and if you need help I'm right here!" Taka siad with a wide smile. Mondo was motivated to get the answer now, not wanting to let his best bro down.

It took him a solid ten minutes, but he finished it. He looked down at the paper with pride as he showed his answer to Ishimaru. "Good job, Mondo!" Taka said, along with a few other praises. Mondo smiled, secretly loving every world that was siad to him.

It was like they had nestled themselves into his mind, and they weren't unwelcome one bit. He knew if it was anyone but Taka, they'd be punched into next week. Mondo would definitely see it as patronizing or mocking his efforts, but Ishimaru's words were just so genuine that even Mondo's mind couldn't see them for anything but what they were.  
__________

Owada silently cursed himself for being awake at the hour, but his thoughts were somewhere he'd rather them not be. Ishimaru.

Not that he didn't like his best fried, hell he loved him to death, but these thoughts were purely about his physical appearance. Mondo knew he was attractive, he didn't need to be reminded.

Still, he found himself thinking about the other. His thoughts lingered on his body for much longer her them a normal amount of time, specifically his muscles. 

Mondo had seen Ishimaru shirtless about a million times, so he'd seen a good portion of his muscles. He had a six pack, and strong arms, Mondo felt his face heat up just thinking about it. He cover his face with his hands, like it'd do something to stop either the thoughts or the red covering he face. 

He groaned, turning himself around. Hoping to be able to get some sleep.

Little did he know Ishimaru was suffering the same issue.

He found himself unable to stop thinking about his best friend. His beautiful lilac eyes, his wonderful smile, his masculine jawline. Of course, Ishimaru's thoughts were a tad bit more pure than Owada's but they were suffering the same fate.

Although a major difference between them was obvious,while the taller man was trying to shoving down these thoughts, Taka didn't mind.

He didn't care that he found himself thinking about the other man's figure, or thinking about how nice the other's chest was. He knew that pushed them down would only cause problems, so he let himself drift off while thinking about his best bro.  
__________


	2. Talking flight

Mondo stared at his best friend with confusion, "The fuck is this?" He asked, watching as the other nervously shifted under his gaze. "I-I uhm..." Kiyotaka slightly stretched his wings out before folding them back into thier neutral position. "I don't have a good explanation...I'm sorry." 

They stood in silence for a few more moments, before Mondo carefully stepped closer to the winged man. "Can I...touch them?" Mondo asked, and Kiyotaka looked surprised before nodding. So Mondo carefully extended a hand, and gently caressed the black feathers. They were incredibly soft, like clouds. "Can ya fly or some shit?" Mondo asked, not taking his hands away from Kiyotaka's wings. 

"Yes, I can. Though it's pretty hard, if anything I think thier better for gliding." Mondo hummed in response, moving to see the other man's back, curious of how they were connected to his body. "How big are they, when fully extended ya know..." He asked, his words getting quieter as he asked, slowly getting embarrassed by his phrasing. 

Kiyotaka took a breath, "You may want back up a little." Mondo did as told and took a few steps back, as Kiyotaka unfolded his large wings. As soon as they were fully out, Mondo took a second to just admire them. The feathers were the same as Kiyotaka's hair, but with light had a slightly reddish hue. 

"They're really pretty, Taka. Mondo admitted to the other man, carefully inspecting one of the wings. He stood back in front of Kiyotaka. "Really?" He asked, looking at Mondo with worry. "I was scared that you'd hate me...think I was a freak..." Kiyotaka's eyes began watering, despite him trying to keep it together. "Why would I hate you for something this cool?" Mondo asked, wiping the smaller man's tears. "You sounded angry at first..." He explained, looking at the ground. 

"I was just surprised, is all." Mondo siad, with a nervous smile. "It's fuckin badass dude, really." He siad, a smile evident in his voice. Kiyotaka smiled, and hugged the taller man. "Thank you, Kyoudia!" He exclaimed, as the bugger man hugged his back, careful to not pin his wings down. 

Then Mondo thought up a few questions, "Are you like, a specific type of bird? Or is it just like, wings?" Kiyotaka thought for a moment, "Well, I think my wings may be a specific type of birds, or at least similar...but other than that I'm not sure. From my own research, they seem very similar to the Western Jackdaw." He siad, his wings slightly flicking out to readjust his feathers. 

Mondo still couldn't get over how pretty they were, so he didn't even notice how he was staring until Kiyotaka handed him a single feather. "Don't worry, I'm fine, just wing things..." Kiyotaka whispered, not really knowing how to properly say that 'the one feather in particular was getting uncomfortable so he plucked it out of his own skin so another feather could grow in', without it sounding odd. Mondo took it, and twirled it around in his fingers. He noticed it had a slight gradient from a dark grey at the bottom to black at the top, though it was very subtle.

"Thanks..." Momdo said, smiling. "You had to have a lotta courage to show me...this...so thanks for that too." Mondo continued, admiring how Kiyotaka's wings shined with the sunset. 

"I can only think how scary it mighta been to tell me, but you should know I wont hate ya. Never, that's a promise. What we got is a bond that will last forever, and I ain't gonna let go of it for nothing." Mondo looked the other man in they eyes, seeing that Kiyotaka's eyes were collecting tears. "Hey! Dont get all teary-eyed on me, or I'm just gonna get more sappy!" Mondo yelled in a playful tone, making Kiyotaka laugh. "Thank you, Kyoudia! It means a lot that you like them, and if you ever wanted to...I know a cliff, and it's a really secluded area. If you'd wanna check it out sometime, I could take you." Kiyotaka nervously smiled and Mondo hugged him agian. "I'd love too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is my second time writing this note ugh)
> 
> Okay to sum up what I wanted to say before I got dumb and screwed the first try at this note up, 
> 
> This is short, it's late, I don't feel like fixing it sorry, I'm tired, dont stay up late like me, get some sleep! :)
> 
> Yeah :D


	3. Mondo is sad bc I say so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Mondo having unresolved grief, bc I did that when my brother died. 0/10, do not recommend.

Kiyotaka cracked an eye open as soon as he heard something, he was actually a pretty light sleeper. What he saw didn't really surprise him as he slowly sat up.

Mondo was wiping his eyes while he held a picture of Diya. Mondo didn't notice Taka was awake until he felt his arms around him. "We'll go visit him, if you want. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Taka offered, soothingly stroking Mondo's hair. 

Mondo waited a moment before nodding, and they both got dressed in silence. Mondo was obviously thinking really hard, and Taka didn't want to disturb him. He knew he couldn't take away the feelings no matter how much he wanted too, all he could do is support Mondo and let him know he's always there to help.

The car ride wasn't as silent thankfully, but the air was a ton heavier.

"It's not fair, if I wasn't so goddamn selfish, or stupid, or just, ugh! If I had just used my fuckin' brain, he'd be fine! He'd be fuckin' fine, and we'd be happy! I'd introduce you to him, and he'd love you, and we'd all be so goddamn happy." Mondo said, putting his face in his hands. "You're not selfish or stupid, love." Taka siad gently, placing a hand on Mondo's knee. 

"But...I killed him, Taka. His blood is on my hands. I don't deserve this...I don't deserve you." Mondo wiped his eyes, and Taka pulled over. 

"Look at me, Mondo." Mondo turned his head and Taka gently caressed his face. "Listen to me, you did not kill him. It's not your fault, it's never been your fault, it will never be your fault. None of it is your fault. You deserve so much love and happiness, and I wish I could take the pain away, but I can't. All I can do is be here, and remind you that you are worthy. I love you, Mondo. Never forget that." Taka wiped away Mondo's tears with his thumbs and Mondo cried harder, hugging Taka tightly. 

Taka hugged back, crawling over the middle of the seats to be closer to Mondo. He stroked Mondo's hair, and whispered soothing things into his ear. Once Mondo settled a little Taka crawled back over and continued the drive, which was thankfully a lot less tense.

Taka walked Mondo to his brother's gave before turning to either wander around or head back to the car. Mondo grabbed his wrist though and looked down, "If you wanna stay...you can." He siad, eyes fixed on the dark ground. "I thought you'd want privacy, but if you want me to stay I will." Mondo nodded and Taka smiled. He leaned against a nearby tree as Mondo kneeled in front of Diya's grave. 

"Hey, it's been a while, hm? I'm sorry, but I got a job as a carpenter, and me and Taka are saving up for a house. We're thinking near here, mor ein the country. I've been looking and I found one that needs some work, but it'd be good. Taka got a promotion at his job, getting paid a lot more."

They stayed for another half-hour with Mondo just rambled on to Dita about what had happened in the last few months. He finally got up and Taka smiled at him. "You ready?" He asked and Mondo nodded. 

The held hands on the way back to the car, and Mondo seemed in a much better mood. Taka checked the time when they got in the car '4:27, makes sense. It's worth it though, for Mondo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projecting onto Mondo pfffttttt, I would NEVER! Jk I'm 100% doing that :)) uhhhh yeah my brother also died so Mondo's backstory legit made me cry, yeah :)) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> That was like 1,000 words or smth, which a lot for me lol


End file.
